robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trax
Trax was a one-time competitor that fought in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It performed well in its opening melee, advancing over Shredder Evolution and Sub-Version 1.1 before it lost in the second round to the eventual runner-up Storm 2. Design Trax was an orange box-wedge shaped robot, with a front wedge. It was tracked, as the name suggests, for superior grip and pushing power, and its weapon was a front-hinged flipping arm with a unique rack and pinion, although it is said that it was interchangeable with an axe. Trax could skid along the arena floor as if it was on a very smooth surface. The Team Trax was entered by Team S-tec, nowadays spelled as Team S.Tek, who had previously competed the second series of Extreme with Hell's Teeth. The team was captained by Shane Swan, who drove the machine in both of its battles, and continued to captain the team for the remainder of their televised appearances. He was joined by Paul Morton, who was also part of the team in Series 9, and the roster was completed by Andrew Shepard. The team would later compete with Dantomkia and Push to Exit. Robot History Series 7 Trax made its debut in Heat I of the Seventh Wars where it was placed up against Steel Avenger, Sub-Version 1.1 and Shredder Evolution in the first round. Trax's first drive was towards Sub-Version 1.1, which flew over the top of Trax. Trax then tussled with Steel Avenger, and threw it up and onto its side while withstanding an axe swing in the process, but Steel Avenger self-righted. Next, Trax slid underneath Sub-Version 1.1 and drove it across the arena and into the side wall, and pressing the pit release tyre with a strong drive, but was unable to cause Sub-Version 1.1 any further problems with its thrusting arm, which narrowly missed its opponent when it was activated. Trax then tentatively pushed the side of Steel Avenger as it held Shredder Evolution over the flame pit, before skirting over the flame pit itself and driving into the arena wall twice. After moving away, Trax engaged in another scuffle with Steel Avenger, first dodging an axe blow, before it took a clean hit the second time. Trax managed to throw Steel Avenger onto its side again, with it self-righting again. With seconds remaining, Trax came in with a side-on attack on Sub-Version 1.1, and its long drive ended up with Sub-Version 1.1 in the pit of oblivion, eliminating it from the competition and taking the other three remaining robots to a judges' decision, who sent Trax and Steel Avenger through to the second round. In the next round, Trax was drawn against the number 16 seeds Storm 2, which slammed its way past Supernova and Mayhem in its first round battle. Storm 2 immediately caught Trax side-on and slammed it into the arena wall before slipping underneath its opponent and lifting it slightly. Storm 2 continued its early dominance as it drove Trax head-on into the side wall again before lifting Trax up after another drive. Trax was rammed into the barrier again, before Storm 2 activated and dislodged the pit release tyre. Trax then skidded off into Mr. Psycho's CPZ, where it came under pressure from the House Robot's hammer, but managed to escape soon after. As the battle edged towards a judges' decision, Storm 2 attempted to force Trax down into the pit, but Trax held on as it skittered in and around the lip of the arena hazard. After Trax drove back into the centre of the arena, cease was called, and although Trax had managed to survive the whole battle, it was not enough to see it through to the Heat Final, and Trax was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trax.jpg|Rear view of Trax Trax_without_armour.png|Trax without armour in the pits Trax qualifiers.jpg|Trax at the Series 7 qualifiers NOTE: Shane Swan also competed in Battle of the Stars as the mentor of Interstellar: MML. Outside Robot Wars During and after Robot Wars, Trax fought in live events, until it was scrapped, and in its place, Envy was made, which had been very successful over the years, notably finishing second in the 2011 UK Championships. Trax was converted into an early version of Envy before the completed machine was built. For more information on Envy, and other robots built by the team, see Team S.Tek. Trivia *Trax was one of only two competitor robots in Series 7 to run on tracks, with the other being Tomahawk. *Trax was the first robot built by Team S.Tek to use a front-hinged flipper. The team would later become the only competitors in Series 9 and 10 to use this type of weapon, with Push to Exit. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7